Beijos, hortelã e cabelos ruivos
by By Minerva
Summary: Enquanto isso, na Sala Precisa... Slash Drarry.


))) Harry Potter é propiedade de J.K. Rowling.

--

**))) N/A**: Aviso aos navegantes: Isso é uma slash shortfic Draco/Harry apenas em diálogo, sem narrativas. Estimula a imaginação, sabe? Devaneios desta ficwhiter. Para quem curte slash, saciem-se. Elogios, sugestões e críticas, _Reviews_.

* * *

- Ah, você já está aí?

- Há quase uma hora.

- Sei que estou atrasado, Malfoy, mas foi difícil me livrar de Hermione. Tínhamos muitos trabalhos para fazer e até acionar a Sala Precisa...

- Tudo bem, Potter. Eu também tive dificuldades de acionar a porta dessa sala. Além disso, tive que driblar Crabbe para chegar até aqui. Mas só de poder sentir seus lábios de novo já está valendo a pena. Vem. Coloque suas coisas aí no sofá. Vem, me beija.

...

- Sua boca está com gosto de hortelã, Malfoy.

- Foi um feijão. Tive a sorte de achar esse sabor. É bom beijá-lo sentido esse gosto.

...

- Por mim te beijaria a tarde inteira, Potter. Mas tenho que voltar para a torre da Sensorina. Tenho reunião com o time hoje.

- Ok.

- Me abraça forte. Poxa, é horrível não poder te tocar lá fora. Não agüento mais ter que fingir que te odeio.

- É. É chato mesmo.

...

- Ah, é muito bom te sentir, Potter. E hoje, cara... Ah, hoje, esse seu pescoço é meu.

- Isso é covardia. Ahhh ! Aí !

- Que foi, Potter? Foi só beijo, cara.

- Não é que...

- Que foi? Que tem aí no seu pescoço?

- Nada, eu...

- Que isso, Potter? Olha aí! Seu pescoço está vermelho.

- É? Bom... é que... Acho que estou com uma certa alergia. Acho que foi alguma poção da aula do Snape.

- Alergia? Pensa que sou algum idiota como aqueles imbecis da Grifinória que andam com você? Isso aí é um chupão. A pele do seu pescoço foi sugada até a última gota.

- Malfoy, calma. Não grita, cara. Lembre-se que estamos na Sala Precisa. Não podemos exagerar no barulho...

- Não mude de assunto, Potter. Quem fez isso?

- Malfoy... Olha, cara. Me escuta...

- Não toque em mim. Responda a minha pergunta. Com quem mais anda rolando por aí além de mim?

- Você está se precipitando, Malfoy. Eu não queria. Eu tentei evitá-lo, mas...

- Não, não, não. Nem precisa continuar. Tem fios... malditos fios de cabelos ruivos nos ombros da sua capa. É aquele imbecil do Weasley, não é?

- Calma, Malfoy. Espere. Não saia ainda. Você tem que me ouvir...

- Desgraçado! Weasley maldito!

- Espere. Calma, Malfoy. Espere. Olha, ele gosta de mim, mas eu disse a ele que não dá. Rony pensa que eu gosto da Ginny. Calma, está tudo bem. Venha cá.

- Me solta. Que você pensa, Potter? Que sou algum idiota? O Weasley não o tocaria se você não quisesse. Tem cabelo dele na sua roupa e aposto que seu arrancar esse maldito uniforme vou entrar mais marcas no seu corpo.

- Malfoy...

- Eu não sou idiota, Potter. Eu percebo como o Weasley olha para você. Ele te toca o tempo todo, fala perto do seu ouvido sem necessidade, te segue a todos os lugares e eu sei que você gosta.

- Vou te mostrar do que eu realmente gosto.

- Não me toque, eu já te...

...

- Pára, Potter. Não.

...

- Eu gosto do Rony, mas é você que eu desejo.

- E essa marca aí no seu pescoço? E esses cabelos...

- Só serviram para me provar que é com você que eu quero estar. Poxa! Você tinha que amarrar essa gravata tão apertada assim?

- Não pense que eu vou engolir isso, Potter. É a última vez que...

...

- Espera aí, Potter. Ah! Vai rasgar a minha blusa. Ah!

...

- Pára de resistir, Malfoy. Eu sei que você quer. Você está tão suado quanto eu. Você está ereto, cara. Esquece essa bobagem. Não podemos perder tempo. Vem, vou te fazer delirar em cima dessa mesa. Vem.

...

- Ah! O que você tem dentro dessa boca, Potter ? Basta sua boca tocar o meu... e já... ah ! – Como faz isso?

- Sei como fazer. Sei como gosta.

- Cadê minha calça? Pegue ali para mim.

...

- Potter?

- Oi.

- Prometa que vai se livrar do Weasley.

- Claro que sim. Pronto, sua gravata já está amarrada. Temos que ir. Me dê mais um beijo.

...

- Malfoy, não vamos mais brigar por causa do Rony, não é?

- Isso vai depender de você, Potter.

- Pode confiar, Malfoy.

- Posso?

- Só mais um.

- Mais um o quê?

- Mais um beijo com sabor de hortelã, Malfoy.

...

- Ah! Você é meu, Potter.

- Claro que sou.

- Todo meu ?

- Todo seu, Ron.

- O QUE ??

**)))))))))) FIM ((((((((((**

))) Ah, é. Tem um pouquinho de humor também. Obrigada por chegar até aqui !!


End file.
